Desde lo mas profundo del oceano
by Shirubana Lunatica Snape
Summary: Hay una fiesta en el submarino. Pero Toki no esta de ánimos para festejar.


**Este fanfic es para mi amiga, a la que llamo "Ensalada rusa". Prometí escribirlo a cambio de un dibujo. No me vi todos los capítulos, tengan piedad de esta pobre mujer. Basado en el segundo capítulo de la primera temporada.**

**PD: maldita sea, como me hiciste enganchar con la serie, Ensalada Rusa. Si alguien sabe dónde puedo ver la cuarta temporada se lo agradezco con toda mi alma**

**PD1: No respete los acentos. Lo siento.**

**PD2: tal vez haga mas fanfics de esto, pero no inmediatamente.**

**Desde lo más profundo del océano… (Titulo mas unmetal imposible. Parece sacado de alguna telenovela cursi)**

Un mes… ¿De verdad había pasado un mes? Al sueco le parecía que había pasado mucho más. Para empezar, no tenia mujeres para expandir su don, Nathan estaba condenadamente insistente con el nuevo álbum. Y para empeorarla, estaban dentro de un submarino. Y la tensión se estaba notando cada vez más. Las exigencias del cantante eran casi insoportables. Necesitaban relajarse aunque sea una noche.

El sueco tomo su guitarra, de la que no se separaba ni para dormir y comenzó a tocar, mirando fijamente una de las ventanas, donde los peces se deslizaban grácilmente en el agua. Mientras sus dedos arrancaban sonidos al instrumento se le ocurrió una idea. Llamaría a Charles y le diría que trajera algunas mujeres. No solo para él, claro, sino para toda la banda. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y marcó el numero de su manager.

"¿Si, Skwisgaar?" de alguna manera, Charles se las había ingeniado para que los teléfonos celulares funcionaran en lo más profundo del océano.

"Charles, necesito que me traigas unas cuantas chicas aquí, para mí y los chicos"

"Pero es complicado ese asunto…"

"¿Complicado? Si puedes mandarme a un maldito productor, puedes mandarme a unas cuantas mujeres aquí"

"Te las mandare. Nos vemos."

"Adiós"

Skwisgaar cortó la comunicación justo cuando uno de los empleados abrió la puerta.

"Ya están listos para grabar, señor."

"Bien, diles que iré en un momento."

El empleado se retiró. Vaya pedazo de fiesta iban a tener.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que muchos creerían, Nathan no se mostro muy contento, cuando un grupo de chicas (de entre veinte y setenta años) irrumpieron dentro del submarino.

"Debiste consultarnos primero" dijo Nathan, mirando reprobatoriamente al guitarrista.

"¿Qué, acaso yo no valgo nada?" Murderface ya empezaba a hacer una de sus habituales pataletas. Pickles fue un poco más comprensivo.

"Relájate, es tan solo un día" dijo el pelirrojo, ya tomando a una de las chicas por la cintura.

Nathan no pudo menos que sonreír un poco y tomar una cerveza que había en una caja, cortesía de Charles.

"¿Entonces que esperamos para divertirnos?" dijo, después de destapar con los dientes la primera de muchas botellas.

Para variar, Toki era el único que no compartía el ambiente tan festivo. Mujeres, drogas, alcohol… esta noche no. Esperaría a que estuvieran bien borrachos y drogados para encerrarse en su cuarto. Si lo hacía antes, lo tacharían de "no metal" o algo peor. Así que tomó una cerveza y se sentó en un sillón cerca de una ventana, para no tener que mirar a Skwisgaar con alguna vieja artrítica y con anteojos tan gruesos como el culo de la botella que tenía en la mano.

Si, estaba enamorado del sueco casi desde la primera vez que lo vio cara a cara. Amó su manera de tocar la guitarra, su mirada altanera, su acento… todo. Pero sus padres le habían inculcado otra cosa, que iba completamente en contra de lo que sentía, además de que Skwisgaar no lo amaba. Así que decidió resignarse a que jamás iba a pasar nada con ese hombre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que descaradamente se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Llevaba el cabello castaño corto con mechoncitos violetas y una camiseta de la banda con el logo algo distorsionado a causa de que le quedaba un poco pequeña. Podrían rasgar la tela, como salido de algún programa ridículo. Sonrió un poco al imaginárselo.

"¿Por qué tan solito?" le preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Estaba bastante borracha y Toki se pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado divagando en sus pensamientos.

"No, yo…" no sabía que decir. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Eres mi miembro favorito de la banda" le dijo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. Los ojos de Toki brillaron.

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro que si, cariño. Es más: eres el mejor guitarrista de la banda."

Apenas Toki había asimilado tan hermosas palabras cuando una voz inconfundible las hizo trizas.

"¿Este dildo, mejor que yo?" se burló cruelmente Skwisgaar "¡Yo soy el mejor guitarrista vivo, nena! ¡Él es solo un principiante que no sabe ni un cuarto de lo que yo sé!" lanzó una carcajada que destrozó el corazón de Toki "¿Qué le ves a ese idiota? Yo sé lo que te digo, saldrás frustrada de su cama. No serias la primera."

Toki se levantó tan rápido que la chica termino en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? ¿No tienes más viejas con dientes postizos a cuales tirarte?" le gritó, intentando contener las lagrimas.

"Tengo todas las mujeres que necesito y más. Solo me llamo la atención de que esta chica con escaso oído musical diga que eres el mejor, cuando solo eres un mediocre."

Toki bajó un momento la cabeza, centrándose en las botas de la fanática que aun no se había levantado. Miro a su compañero de banda con todo el odio del mundo.

"¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, SKWISGAAR!" lo grito tan fuerte que todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque nunca aprendiste cuando yo te intente enseñar? Eres un mediocre y siempre lo serás.

Toki no tenía por qué seguir aguantando. Casi corriendo se alejó de todos y se encerró en su habitación. Se arrojó encima de la cama y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, abrazando a su osito. Las lágrimas parecían quemarle la piel. ¿Por qué demonios Skwisgaar era tan cruel? El solo quería demostrar que no era un mediocre, que podía lucirse. Quería impresionarlo y lo único que recibía eran insultos y humillaciones, delante de sus propios fans. Tenía ganas de renunciar e irse a la mierda en ese mismo instante… Pero sabía que no podía dejar a los demás. Al fin y al cabo, eran como sus hermanos. Su verdadera familia.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Skwisgaar entro tambaleándose a su cuarto.

"No he terminado contigo, Dildo."

"¡Vete!" le respondió Toki, levantándose bruscamente y tirándose encima de él para golpearlo. Skwisgaar logro detenerlo y lo estampó contra la pared

"Toki" el sueco levantó su puño, pero, en lugar de golpearlo, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Al principio, se sorprendió. Le parecía demasiado irreal que el sueco lo estuviera besando con tanta furia. Pero luego comenzó a responderle. Se besaban como si tuvieran cinco bocas más. Al fin se separaron

"Skwisgaar…"

El rubio estaba con la mirada perdida, como si ya no fuera el mismo. Recorrió con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de su compañero. Su mano se metió por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus pectorales. Un gemido involuntario se escapo de los labios de Toki. Gemido que no paso inadvertido para Skwisgaar.

"Te gusta que te toque ¿no?" dijo el sueco, con un toque seductor "Dime ¿te gusta?"

Toki ni siquiera podía hablar por la conmoción. Era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Pues bien, mi querido Toki, voy a hacerte algo más que gemir…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Toki se despertó en su cuarto en el submarino. Se paso las manos por el cabello, algo confuso. Al intentar incorporarse, sintió que estaba dolorido y completamente desnudo. Y recordó que había tenido sexo con Skwisgaar la noche anterior. Lo recordó de manera tan súbita como si lo hubieran tirado en una bañadera llena de hielo.

Se levanto tambaleándose y se miro en el espejo. Tenía moretones y chupones por todo el cuerpo. Giro sobre sus talones y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. No había nadie más en la habitación. Una sensación horrible se apoderó de él. Skwisgaar solo lo había utilizado, tal vez por curiosidad, para experimentar con un hombre o para humillarlo. Nada más.

Intentando evitar las lágrimas, se metió en el baño y abrió la ducha. Se metió dentro de ella, sin abrir la llave del agua caliente. La lluvia helada recorrió su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda… como si eso pudiera llevarse ese vacío. Estuvo casi una hora bajo el agua, llorando casi sin parar, deseando no querer salir nunca más de allí. Le hubiese gustado ahogarse y terminar con todo esto. Pero tenía que salir. Así que lo hizo y se cambio lentamente, cuidándose de que las marcas no se notaran. Se acomodo los mechones de pelo de manera tal que le taparan los chupones en el cuello. Se dirigió a la puerta, apretó el pomo del picaporte y, armándose de valor, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Conociendo a sus compañeros, deberían estar tirados aun en la sala principal. Lo que vio lo puso aun peor.

Murderface, Pickles y Nathan estaban profundamente dormidos, desparramados en los sillones. Skwisgaar era el único que estaba despierto, sentado entre las piernas de una vieja, besándola apasionadamente.

Parecía imposible de que a Toki se le pudiera partir más el corazón. Era una escena grotesca y bizarra, además de dolorosa. Uno no elegía de quien enamorarse. Por eso había personas enamoradas de gente imbécil. Skwisgaar era el imbécil. Y Toki era el idiota enamorado. Sin hacer ruido, se volvió a su cuarto, huyendo lentamente de la escena, de los gemidos, de todo. Cuando volvió a tirarse en la cama, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando. No tenía fuerzas para nada…

El médico del submarino fue a revisar a Toki y estuvo aproximadamente media hora con él. El resto del grupo estaba en el lugar que hacía las veces de sala de estar, esperando respuestas. Skwisgaar evitaba mirar o hablar con cualquiera de sus compañeros. De tanto en tanto, se levantaba, caminaba unos minutos, miraba por la ventanilla y luego volvía a sentarse.

Cuando Toki no se presento a la grabación, Nathan fue a buscarlo a su habitación, pensando que se había quedado dormido. Lo encontró bastante pálido y débil. Si bien había prometido no meterse en la vida de ningún integrante de la banda (y los demás habían jurado lo mismo) no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por el guitarrista rítmico. Le pidió que se levantara, que tuvieran que grabar el álbum.

"Vete" le dijo Toki, casi sin ganas y con la mirada perdida. Nathan, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lo dejo solo por un par de horas, solo para regresar y tocarle la frente, como recordaba que hacia su madre cuando se sentía mal. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre, así que decidió llamar al médico.

"Lo que nos faltaba: se nos muere Toki y no podremos terminar de grabar" había dicho el cantante, intentando justificar su llamado y ocultar su preocupación. Todos le dieron la razón, aunque estaban tan preocupados como él.

El médico, de unos cuarenta años, salió de la habitación lentamente. Los cuatro clavaron la mirada en el, aliviados de poder salir de ese silencio incomodo.

"¿Va a estar mucho tiempo en cama?" pregunto Murderface ". Digo… tenemos un álbum que grabar."

"Miren: no está muy bien. Padece una gripe bastante fuerte. Tiene casi 39 grados de fiebre y está bastante dolorido. Les dejare un poco de paracetamol y analgésicos. Necesita mucho liquido y nada de alcohol" resaltó las tres últimas palabras.

"Bah, no puede sacarle el alcohol" se metió Pickles ". Es liquido también, ¿no?"

"No le va a hacer bien, en el estado en que se encuentra. Además está deprimido" Skwisgaar volvió a levantarse del sillón y desapareció por un pasillo ". Eso puede empeorar la situación. Si no mejora, puede terminar transformándose en una neumonía o algo peor."

En ese momento, Charles irrumpió en la habitación.

"No se preocupe. Yo cuidare de Toki" dijo, con voz inexpresiva. Lo que realmente pensaba era que los chicos no sabrían o no querrían seguir las indicaciones del médico y empeorarían la situación, par ano decir de que podrían llegar a matarlo por una simple negligencia. Al ver y escuchar a su manager, los cuatro se sintieron profundamente aliviados, aunque jamás lo fueran a admitir en su vida.

Charles hablo aparte con el médico para saber exactamente todos los síntomas del músico y todos los cuidados necesarios para el menor de los integrantes. Al enterarse de que estaba deprimido, Charles frunció el ceño, algo confuso. No tenía ni idea de por qué Toki estaría tan deprimido.

Entró con lentitud a la habitación del castaño y se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan pálido y triste. Se acerco hacia la cama y se sentó en ella.

"Hola, Toki. Me dijeron de que sentías enfermo."

Toki apenas lo miro. Ni siquiera le respondió. Solo suspiró largamente y torció la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

"Mira: se que tienes problemas y te sientes triste. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Prometo que esto será absolutamente confidencial. Nadie se enterara."

Toki suspiro profundamente.

"Solo quiero ayudarte" agrego, palmeándolo tímidamente en el hombro.

"Estoy bien" murmuro "Usted no debes preocuparse por Toki"

Charles, tímidamente le paso la mano por la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

"Puedes confiar en mi" le dijo, sin dejar de acariciarlo. La espalda de Toki se estremeció.

"¿En serio? ¿No vas a decirle a nadie?" murmuro indeciso.

"A nadie. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. No soy un juez, soy… un amigo" Charles apenas torció sus labios en una sonrisa. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco las lagrimas de Toki.

El guitarrista no soportó más. Abrazó a Charles por la cintura, sin levantarse de la cama "¡Eres un gran amigo!" le dijo, sonriendo. Luego, se separo y se sentó en la cama.

"Bueno" dijo Charles, bastante incomodo ". Si no me lo quieres contar, no lo hagas" realmente le partía el corazón verlo así, pero tenía que mantenerse impasible. No quería parecer débil delante de ningún miembro de la banda.

"No… tienes razón yo… necesito hablar con alguien" dijo Toki, buscando las palabras para expresarse "Toki está triste porque… porque… Skwisgaar y… y yo…" sus mejillas se tiñeron fuertemente. Charles podía imaginarse lo que había pasado, a juzgar por el sonrojo del moreno, pero no quiso adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

"¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Al principio, si. pe-pero después se convirtió en todo lo contrario" el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos. Charles lo noto y le apretó ligeramente el hombro.

"Recuerda: yo no voy a juzgarte."

Toki inhalo profundamente.

"Al principio, nos estábamos gritando y peleando y de… de repente… nos besamos"

"¿Solo se besaron?" pregunto Charles enarcando una ceja. Luego se dio cuenta del gesto y la bajo enseguida.

"Al principio sí. Después terminamos en mi cama. Fue rápido y… deseado, pero Skwisgaar solo me utilizo y… ¡No se qué hacer!" su voz se quebró como si fuera un niño contándole una travesura a su padre y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Por un momento, Charles se olvido de su papel de robot. Abrazo con fuerza a Toki, haciendo que el rostro del guitarrista rítmico descansara sobre su cuello.

"Shhh" le susurró Charles, acariciando su cabeza con ternura "Dime la verdad: ¿Hace mucho que estas enamorado de Skwisgaar?"

"Yo… yo lo amo, pero Skwisgaar me trata como basura. Yo quiero ser como el… pero él jamás va a amar a Toki. Yo soy muy poca cosa. No me merezco su amor" lloro el noruego, mojando con sus lagrimas el traje de su manager.

Las últimas palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto sobre Charles. Se separó bruscamente de él y lo tomó por los hombros "No… No vuelvas a decir eso" las emociones del abogado se estaban saliendo de control. Lo soltó ". Lo siento. No quise asustarte yo… su voz de desvaneció.

"Está bien. Solo querías hacerme sentir mejor"

"Es que… al escucharte hablar así de ti mismo…" Charles se saco las gafas y se froto los ojos con una mano ". Eres un buen guitarrista y te mereces muchas cosas buenas. Lo que te voy a decir es doloroso, pero no siempre los sentimientos son correspondidos. Lo único que puedes hacer es levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante."

"Yo siempre supe de que Skwisgaar nunca iba a amarme. Yo crecí sin amor y sé que a veces los amores no son correspondidos" murmuró, con la mirada fija en sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

"Supongo que jamás hablaste con Skwisgaar sobre lo que sientes" Charles se sentía como si fuera una adolescente hablando con su mejor amiga, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

"Si se lo dijera, me diría que eso sería muy gay y unmetal… se burlaría de mi… le contaría a los demás y me echarían de la banda" explico Toki, con el pánico plasmado en sus ojos

Charles apretó los dientes con rabia. Si ese chico hubiese sido su propio hijo…

"No puedes vivir con la duda para siempre, ¿sabes? Nadie te va a echar de la banda, yo no lo voy a permitir." el manager acaricio los largos cabellos de Toki ". Quiero que, pase lo que pase, vas a levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, voy a intentarlo."

Charles le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto de la cama.

"Descansa. No te preocupes, voy a cuidarte mientras estés enfermo" le dijo, mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, gracias a los cuidados de los médicos y de Charles, Toki se sentía mucho mejor. Al menos una vez, los integrantes de la banda fueron a verlo, tan solo para decirle que, apenas se sintiera mejor, se presentara en el estudio. Pero Skwisgaar había sido el único que no había ido a visitarlo en ningún momento. Le dolió con toda su alma, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

Toki estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre las mantas, abrazado a su osito. Al día siguiente, se presentaría al estudio. Estaba nervioso porque eso significaba verse con Skwisgaar después de… eso.

Se despertó porque tuvo una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo observara. Abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Skwisgaar parado en la cabecera de su cama, observándolo. Los dedos se paseaban frenéticamente por las cuerdas. Al notar que estaba despierto, paro inmediatamente de tocar. Se quedaron mirándose en la semi oscuridad un buen rato, en silencio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Toki, bastante confuso, sin saber si estaba despierto realmente o era todo un sueño.

"Nada, yo solo…" Skwisgaar apenas podía hablar.

"¿Solo qué?" Toki se había parado y lo miraba con los ojos chispeantes por la furia "¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿Porque me cogiste como si yo fuera una puta barata?" Toki no soporto más y se le tiró encima para golpearlo. Skwisgaar lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitarlo. El moreno se sacudió, sin poder liberarse hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Toki…" murmuró el guitarrista, abrazándolo dulcemente "No… no fue una revolcada cualquiera."

"Te vi besarte con aquella vieja…"

"Estaba muy confundido, mierda. Fuiste la maldita mejor experiencia sexual de mi maldita vida, Toki" Skwisgaar lo separo ". Me sentí tan bien haciéndote mío. Solo la bese, lo juro. Después de ti… ya no me siento atraído por nadie más."

Toki no levanto la vista del suelo. Skwisgaar suspiro con fuerza.

"Toki… ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gustas desde que te vi ahí parado en el casting? ¿De los sentimientos confusos que tenía? ¿De qué me acostaba con cualquiera para no pensar en ti? ¿De qué peleaba contigo porque estaba frustrado por no tenerte?" el guitarrista le levanto la barbilla al más joven "Te amo. Te amo, maldita sea. Es muy gay, muy unmetal y me importa una puta mierda ahora."

Los ojos del moreno estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. Jamás se había esperado una confesión así en toda su vida. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esperando una señal de falsedad o de burla. No encontró ninguna.

"Skwisgaar… Te amo, a pesar de todo lo que me lastimaste."

"No voy a volver a lastimarte nunca" tomo a Toki de la cintura y lo beso, con mucha suavidad. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello castaño y bajaron hacia la columna.

Ninguno noto los pasos de Charles que se alejaban de la puerta.


End file.
